


Jack.

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Experimentation, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Missing Persons, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: What have you created?





	Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> It's always been Jack.

It was very rare for Jack or his brothers to get sick. Matter of fact, it was basically unheard of. Their parents, a wealthy couple from Brighton, adopted Jack on his 10th birthday, him being the youngest of the three. Sean and his brother Chad were excited to have a new addition to the family.

 

Even if he was a little...off.

 

It wasn't until a few weeks after his 16th birthday that the symptoms started showing.

 

Jack was...standoffish, even more so than he usually was. Of course he would be that way with strangers, he made it clear he didn't like new people, but he was never that way with his brothers.

 

That is, until now.

 

He was vomiting, sometimes violently, and sometimes...it was a black, inky substance coming out.

 

His brothers were terrified for his sanity, fearful that any second he would hurt himself. He became unstable, randomly laughing at things and talking to people who weren't there.

 

Then...it happened.

 

Things were normal again. Jack was actually...different.

 

By his 18th birthday, he had brought home a new friend.

 

His family would have been happy for him, had it not been for one, tiny detail.

 

Jack McLoughlin didn't like to make friends.

 

His friend's name was Mark, and he was alike im every way to Jack. Headstrong, determined, and gorgeous on the surface.

 

_On the surface._

 

On the inside of him lied something sinister.

 

Something terrifying.

 

Something... _Dark._

 

The more time he spent with Mark, the closer Jack got back to his old self...backwards in the process his parents had wanted him to follow.

 

Then one day, Mark disappeared.

 

Vanished.

 

Without a trace.

 

Jack wasn't the same at all after that.

 

He would shut himself in his room for long periods of time, and his brothers could hear him discussing things with himself again through neighboring walls. His parents decided they would intervene, hauling him away to the doctor in the middle of the night.

 

His brothers stood by as they restrained him, fearful that his condition was more than temporary, and sedated him for examination.

 

The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Jack, except for maybe a little bit of head trauma from his younger years before adoption.

 

They let him go with a prescription and a clean bill of health, right back into the McLoughlin household.

 

After his doctor visit, Jack began improving, smiling all over again, his normal, albeit distant, self. He spent time with his brothers again, opting to go see movies or go gaming, and not once did he bring up Mark.

 

It was almost as if the memory had been wiped from his mind somehow.

 

His family didn't question it, as they were just happy he was himself again, and let him move on.

 

One weekend, his parents went out of town, leaving the boys home alone for the weekend.

 

They were told the usual, to stay out of trouble, and their parents were gone.

 

Jack was the first, and only one to decide to leave the house. He told his brothers he would be back soon, claiming he was going to visit an old friends.

 

His brothers, although weary of his intentions, told him to be back soon and to stay in contact with them at all times. He nodded, hugging them both, and escaping into the night.

 

It was a bit past midnight when his brothers heard his footsteps hitting the carpeted stairs.

 

"Jack?" Sean calls out, but he gets no response.

 

Just footsteps.

 

"Chad, get up. I think Jack's home." Chad grunts and sits up, rubbing his eyes as Sean puts on his glasses.

 

"He's supposed to be home right? What're you wakin' me up f-" A loud shatter and screaming cuts him off, and Sean bolts out of their room, headed towards the hallway.

 

"Jack?" He says again, and he hears laughing in the distance. He jumps when Chad puts a hand on his shoulder, then relaxes. He turns on his phone flashlight, using it to guide them through the halls.

 

"Jack. Dude if this is another one of yer games it isn't funny anymore." Chad says calmly, but the giggling continues.

 

Just then, Sean's phone pinged, and the number was unfamiliar.

 

_**Unknown** _

 

_**Have you seen my patient?** _

 

"What?" Sean whispers, showing his phone to Chad. Chad grabs it, examining it closely when it rings all of sudden.

 

"Hello?"

 

_**"Have you seen my patient?"**_ Comes a german voice through the phone, and Chad and Sean trade a look.

 

"Who is this?"

 

_**"He's very danzherous, you'd bettah keep him away."** _

 

"Tell us who this is er m'hangin' up." Sean demands, and he winces when he steps in something wet.

 

"What the..."

 

_**"He vhill not be happy vhen he finds you..."**_ The voice taunts, and both the boys go into panic mode.

 

"Jack! Are you okay???" Chad screams, running as he slips in the liquid, face hitting hit cheek first. He takes a steady hand to his face and screams at the sight. "Oh my god..."

 

"Chad...look." Sean says, pointing his flashlight up at the bloody writing on the walls.

 

_**DID YOU MISS ME ?** _

 

"Jack...this isn't funny anymore! Where are you???"

 

_**"You...seen...me?"**_ The phone says, static thick as Chad pushes himself up and continues walking with Sean, following the trail of blood to the bathroom.

 

Sean hangs up the phone as the laughing gets closer and the blood lets up, handprints against the wall as they creep in.

 

"Jack?"

 

The silence was thick, then they heard slow, steady footsteps, then a thud.

 

Chad was the first to peek in, seeing Jack's body lying flat on the ground, blood pouring from his throat.

 

"C-call 911. Sean...call 911. NOW!"

 

"I can't, I-My phone won't work!"

 

"WELL TRY AGAIN!!! Jack. Jack wake up. _Please._ "

 

Sean furiously tries to get his phone to work, getting static every time as he cries, frustrated.

 

"PLEASE WORK!!!" He begs, but then the screen goes blank, and all the lights in the house go out....except for one.

 

_The bathroom._

 

"You wanted me here...so here I am." A distorted voice says that sounds just like their brothers.

 

They back away from him as he rises back up, rolling his neck as if the cut isn't there, gripping a piece of glass tightly. "Did you get our message?" He says, and Sean frowns as he backs up cautiously behind Chad.

 

"Jack...we-we're gonna get you help okay?"

 

Jack giggles, smiling as he moves towards them with his shard, twitching. "Help? My help vanished _years_ ago."

 

"Dude, be careful with that. Yer hurt-"

 

"Me? Hurt?" Jack laughs, and Sean makes a break for it, grabbing Chad's hand and running towards the stairs. "Why are you running?" He says in a glitch, and they can hear his heavy footsteps behind them.

 

They read the walls as they run.

 

_**Imposter.** _

 

_**Deciever.** _

 

_**IM NOT DONE.** _

 

"You can't escape me," He chuckles, and his brothers hide in the darkness next to the front door, hand on the knob as they still their breathing. "I'm always watching."

 

The house goes silent, aside from the thin static that seems to call out their names.

 

They look each other in the eyes and nod as Chad twists the knob. Before he can pull it, he feels a hand grip onto his, and the lights flicker back on. Sean looks up at Jack to see his eyes blackened out, letting out a terrified shriek as Jack smiles.

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU???" The teen yells, and the lights flicker on one more time as Jack speaks, voice glitchy and dark.

 

"Sick." He says, then he looks down and giggles maniacally."But I have just zhe prescription zhe doctor ordered."

 

Before they could ask, the lights flicker back off, and Jack laughs.

 

They know they've lost.

 

As the lights turn back on, Jack sighs, leaning up against the wooden door as he hears a car in the driveway.

 

The house is empty.

 

All except for Jack.

 


End file.
